All Hallows' Eve Night terror
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Year 3854. After years of war between countries for power, humanity had been almost wiped out. They had turned to religion. One religion, not Christianity, not Judaism, not Islam, not Buddhism... They had turned to a Goddess that would only allow you to her Realm if you didn't fall on the paths of the Devil. Demon!Past!Allen. Demon!Nea.


**I don't usually do this type or fics. And I don't usually write about Halloween as it's something that in m country we don't celebrate (we have our own celebration this time aorund) but I heard ''Haging Tree'' from ''The Hunger Games'' and I was like ''Wow. This could work out. Let's give it a try!'' I strongly recomend to listen to it!**

 ** _IMPORTANT:_ There are a couple of strong scenes (not sex, though) so be careful at the first verse of the song! Also, there are a few mentions to Religions and I just want to say I do not wish for any of you to feel like I'm making fun of it or degrading it.  
**

 **So here we are!**

* * *

Year 3854. After years of war between countries for power, humanity had been almost wiped out. And no, don't you think the wars had finished, they would never finish because the human nature is greedy, the more it has, the more it wants. It had always been like that and it always would.

However, though the wars were still going on, they were going on such a high level, the common people, those that had seen their children, their siblings die in the name of something that was nothing more than a mere lie had turned to, what they ancestors had believed in for so long and had been forgotten for almost half a millennia.

They had turned to religion. One religion, not Christianity, not Judaism, not Islam, not Buddhism... They had turned to a Goddess that would only allow you to her Realm if you didn't fall on the paths of the Devil. You didn't have to go to the church, the synagogue, the mosque, you didn't have to pray nor avoid certain food. You only had to go through the trials the Devil set. They were mostly simple, really: if you were hungry and found a lost wallet, do not take it. If your neighbour decided to let his dog eat your flowers, do not hate him. If you see a person alone do not touch her if they refuse. If you see woman beating up her boyfriend, don't laugh, help him. If you see a man raping a woman, don't turn a blind eye.

However, sometimes people followed the path by their own food: they killed, they raped, they extorted, they stole... But unlike centuries ago, there was no way to gain Holy forgiveness, once you fell, there was no going back, you became one of the Devil's souls

Every day was a trial. Every day people fell. Everyday, the Devil laughed.

And every year, the tree would be full.

The Tree. The representation of the sins, where all sinner died. The tree where the musicians worked their magic every year, the same night, the 31st of October, the All Hallows Eve.

The night that everyone feared the most, the night were everyone's darkest secret came out to the light, the night families were broken, were hearts were ripped out, the night you could not fight.

The night demons rose from underground to make you join the Devil forever.

* * *

''Allen, Nea, are you ready?'' Two figures turned around, grinning.

''Of course, Earl!'' They said in unison.

Nea D. Campbell, the older of the two, had short dark hair with hints of red hair, grey skin, golden eyes and seven crosses on his forehead. Allen Marian, the other, had long dark red hair, fair skin, a strange mark on his left side of the face, it started on his forehead with a reversed pentacle, run down to his cheek and just under his eye another line. He had a black eye, with no iris, there was another reversed pentacle in there, red like blood.

Though demons, upon looking on them, they weren't very frightening: rather small bodies, lithe and though they were built up, they were not bulky. But their job was not to fight, though the could, their job was to make sure that those who had followed the Devil's path were dead by the end of that night.

They were the Destruction and the Creation: one would destruct the reasons a person had to live, the other one would create the situations for the humans to fall. Usually with the assistance of their brothers and sisters.

''Are you really ready?'' The Earl, a man with the same grey skin, golden eyes and the stigmata that Nea had, asked. ''Remember last year?''

''Not my fault my hair was a tangled mess, Adam!'' Allen replied, grinning impishly.

''Just hurry up.'' The man said before disappearing into thin air.

''Man is he grouchy today.'' Nea said and the other laughed, throwing himself onto his back, his arms crossing over his chest.

''Where's your violin, babe?'' He asked, standing on his own to feet again.

''Closet.'' Nea replied as he too stood up, stretching and getting his and Allen's blazers. ''Here.'' He held it for him to slip in. He pushed the red hair out of his face and behind his ear. ''You look amazing.''

The younger demon smiled and kissed his hand. ''So do you.'' He leaned and kissed him on the lips, one gloved hand tangling in black locks. He put the violin case on his back and carried it for his lover.

Yeah. That's right. He's lover. All of those petty humans believed that demons couldn't feel love, didn't know the need to be with someone and share things together. Well, they were wrong. Demons were mostly a monogamous race. And only death could really do them apart. And they didn't age nor there were many things that could kill them.

''Brother!'' Allen turned around to see his younger brother, Cross, walking up to them. Though Cross was the younger of the two, he was much taller than him, with really long hair, a mask covering half of his face and a goatee. ''Are you leaving already?''

''Well, we do have a long night before us, Cross.'' Allen replied, smiling and going on tips-toes to kiss his cheek lovingly. ''I'll see you when we are back.''

''Yeah. Make sure to bring all of them.'' He said before kissing his cheek to, hugging him tightly. ''Be careful.'' And Nea chuckled, the two brothers always worried so much about each other although they knew they were the best. Or at least, in the top positions of the top list.

''Aren't we always?'' He asked and winked, tugging his boyfriend along.

''Have fun you two!'' Cross yelled before he turned around in search of his own lover.

''We will!'' Al yelled back before interlacing their fingers together. They walked to the main room, where the Earl, Adam, the Devil, whatever you wanted to call him, was awaiting for them. ''Hey Earl!'' The both greeted, grinning.

''Ah. Do you have everything you need?''

''Yes. It's not that we need much.'' Allen replied, the violin in his back the only thing they actually needed.

''Very well. The door is open for you.''

''We'll be going then.'' Nea said, walking to the balcony, releasing the red haired's hand. ''Ready babe?''

''Whenever you are.''

And with that said, they jumped, laughing before starting to hover in the air and rising to the Earl. ''Start going. I sense that this year is going to be a really good one for us.''

''Yes Earl!'' They replied and flew to The Gate that led to the Middle world.

The Gate was nothing but a big whole seen from the Middle world, but from their side, it looked like a massive spiral rock with a circle in the middle. The gate would only open when the Earl ordered so, but it didn't mean that there weren't other doors in their dimension.

''Allen! Nea!'' They both looked down and saw Tyki waving at them. Tyki looked almost exactly like Nea, only with longer hair, taller and with a stigmata in his neck. ''Have you seen Cross?''

''Inside! He was looking for you too!'' Allen yelled, descending while went to talk to the guard. ''If you see Road, can you give her this?'' He said as he took a dark amethyst necklace from his pocket and gave to him.

''Sure. Hey, how come you never give me pretty things?'' He asked, teasingly.

''I gave you my brother. What else do you want?'' The redhead replied as he started to go up to the door. ''See you later Tyki!''

''Yeah. Yeah. Have fun!''

''Babe! Hurry up!'' Nea whined from above them and Allen spend up to reach him.

''Sorry!'' He kissed his cheek. ''General.''

''Sir.'' The demon, a man with red skin and yellow eyes, saluted. ''I was telling Mr. Campbell that we are opening the door in under one minutes, sir.''

''Perfect.'' He leaned against Nea's body. ''I was thinking, would you like to go to the Pit when we get back?''

''That'd be awesome.''

The Pit. Where all souls awaited until the Judgement day, when their final fate would be decided, they day the would know at what circle they were going to be sent. They liked to go to the deeper one, the tenth, where the demons that decided to challenge the Earl and obviously lost, were.

They hated them. They hated the Earl's family, those of grey skin and golden eyes called the Noah. They also hated to two red-haired brothers, who had been there since the first of times, too. They were the best, they were the only ones the Earl trusted enough to leave his life in their hands.

In any of them.

All they had to do was fulfil the missions handed to them. And form time to time, fight those who wanted the Earl's throne. In return, the Earl gave them the highest statues (just under his) a place to call their own and whatever they might have needed.

The Gate started to open and they both looked up expectantly, it had been so long since they had been in the Middle world. They were eager to see how their little toys were doing.

''You might cross now, sirs. Have a good night.''

''I fear we are going to give you and your men a really difficult night, if Adam was right.'' Allen said, grinning like the Cheshire cat of that human story he had heard a few times when had crossed the border just out of boredom.

''Well, it's been quiet lately so we wouldn't mind a bit of work, sir.''

They liked the General, it was a man who spoke his mind with no care of who he was addressing. ''General!'' The three of them turned around to see a woman stalking up to them, frowning.

''Ah! Lieutenant Mahoja!'' The General said, turning around and even if he was wearing a smiling face, the other two demons knew he was terrified of her.

Most of the demons were afraid of her. She was almost two meters tall, bald hair, tan skin and impressive muscle. In a battle of brawling, you did _not_ want to go against her.

''You should be distracting them. You wouldn't want The Earl coming down to talk to you, would you, sir?''

''Not exactly. I'll go get my men and tell them to be ready. Lieutenant, I'm going to need you assistance.'' He said and the women only rolled her eyes.

''Of course, General.'' She said, walking behind him.

Allen chuckled and Nea rolled his eyes. ''Let's go, too.''

And with that said, the flew up until they got sucked upwards. They loved that part, they felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing that they would have the best night of the year.

The gate would just expel you, throw you to the air. Nea loved this part; he loved to feel the wind in his face and messing his hair. He also loved the fact that his lover's gorgeous red locks would usually slip from the ponytail.

It took them a few trips to nail the landing, being propelled into the air without knowing so, it meant that you were going to eat so dust for sure. They always laughed at the newbies when they landed face-first on the floor; demon or no demon, that hurt like a bitch.

They landed on their feet with a soft thud, with the grace of someone who has done it a million times. ''There you go.'' Allen said as he handed him his violin, smiling. But it wasn't the sweet smile he would treat Cross with, it wasn't the loving smile Nea adored above anything nor it was the playful dark smile he would get when playing poker with Tyki. No, this one was something feral, dark and it spoke of hunger and thirst, of eagerness and dedication to his job.

It was the smile Nea knew he himself had plastered in his lips.

It was the smile of a demon in the hunt.

''Thank you babe.'' He kissed his lips hungrily, one hand tangling in the red hair. ''Why do we only get to do this once a year?'' He whined while the younger laughed.

''Because otherwise there would be way too many people downstairs and we would be cramped.'' He chuckled. ''Shall we begin?''

''Whenever you say.''

And Marian cleared his throated and started to hover once more, followed by his lover, before he started to sing.

 **_Are you, are you,_**

 **_coming to the tree?_ **

**_Where they strung up a man,_ **

**_they say who murdered three._**

 **_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_no stranger would it be_**

 **_if we met, at midnight_**

 **_in the hanging tree._**

Yeah, they remembered their first victim, a man who had raped sixteen girls, no older than fourteen and successfully avoided the human justice for over a year. But no one could escape them. And so, when they found him, about to rape his seventeenth victim, they grabbed him and brought him to The Tree.

They hung him up by his feet, leaving him upside down for about a day, knowing the limbs would start to stiffen up and leaving him with no force. Then, they took their time carving in his flesh, cutting it open, making him bleed, but not enough for him to die. And watched him suffer for hours, teasing him, putting salt in the wounds, singing and playing all the time.

When they grew bored of their toy, they hung him by his hands and made him watch the faces of all of his victims: seven of them had committed suicide, five of them had been stoned to death and the remaining four had locked themselves up in a room and where not coming out.

''Do you see what you did, Drake?'' Allen taunted. ''They all died because of you. You are murderer!''

''N-no! I didn't kill anybody!'' He tried to yell, but his voice was almost non-existent from all of his previous crying.

''Maybe not. But the Devil doesn't care about it. You followed our path willingly, so now you will have to walk all the way until you get what you deserve!'' Nea cackled, hovering in the air so they could be face to face. ''Hey Al, I think we should feet him his own dick.''

''That's a wonderful idea, Nea!'' He exclaimed as he made a knife out of thin air. ''Maybe we could rot his lungs... He did like to smell the girls.''

''How is that related to the lungs? We should rotten his nose, then!''

''But it wouldn't hurt as much! Besides, whatever you breathe goes to your lungs, so lungs it is!''

And Nea, who at the time was already head-over-heels for Allen, only laughed and kissed his cheek. ''As you wish. But I think we should feed him his cock first.''

''Yeah!''

And so, Allen proceeded to yank his pants and underwear down, laughing at the size of it. ''No wonder no woman would sleep with you willingly!'' Drake, the man, blushed furiously in anger and tried to kick him, feebly. ''Please, you can barely move! You think you can harm me?'' He said and then grabbed him by his balls and squeezed. ''No listen here you little shit, I don't give a fuck about those women, but we are here to do a job and have some fun with you, so unless you want us to drag you around, I suggested you stand still meanwhile I cut your little dick. Clear?''

''Fuck you!''

''Such a dirty mouth.'' Nea said as he went behind him and grabbed his legs, bending them up and tying them to his hands. ''Better now?''

''Perfect!'' He grinned and grabbed the knife, that was floating next to him. ''Try and scream as much as you can.''

And with that said, he cut him, blood splaying everywhere, staining Allen's face. ''Al... He's going to bleed out!'' Nea whined: he wanted to have fun, too.

''Oh. Sorry.'' He grinned and heated his hand until it was smoking how and pressed it on the wound.

And the man yelled. And cried. The pain was unbearable, having your flesh burned was the worse thing that could happen to you.

Or so he had thought. He felt rather than saw to hand force his mouth open and then something fleshy and that taster of blood being shoved into his mouth.

''Chew.''

He shook his head, his stomach heaving and before he could realise it, he was crying, making the strange men laugh. ''Oh... The big baby is crying...'' The one behind him, Nea, said. ''And here we had thought that you would like to eat cock, since you liked so much having the girls do this to you. Now, chew.'' He forced his mouth to move, making him chew his own dick. ''You better keep doing it on your own.'' Nea said as he went to his front, next to the ginger (Allen, was it?) who was licking the blood off his lips.

And Drake chew, afraid of what they would do to him if he didn't.

''Now swallow.'' Nea said, smiling darkly.

He did. And then threw up all over himself.

''That's disgusting even for demons.'' Allen said and then jumped to one of the branches and moved until he was upside down and holding himself only with his knees. ''Your turn Nea.''

He didn't take as long as Allen did, he just started to rot the man's lungs, enjoying the screams of pain that he let out.

He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like they were slowly disappearing from inside him. And then he realised, he _was_ able to breathe, but it made no effect, he was still choking. His vision was starting to blur, his head to pound and he could barely feel his legs, his arms long gone, at least in feeling.

''Is he turning purple yet?''

''Yeap. With a hint of green, too.''

''Should we just leave him here and let the Earl collect his soul whenever he feels like?'' Allen asked as he jumped.

''Yeah. Maybe someone from the village would like to see him.''

And they left him there to die.

 **_Are you, are you,_**

 **_coming to the tree?_ **

**_Where the deadman called out_**

 **_for his love to flee._**

 **_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_no stranger would it be_**

 **_if we met, at midnight_**

 **_in the hanging tree._**

Apparently, after they had left to the underworld to tell the Earl a human woman walked up to the man and tried to save him. To save what was more a corpse than a living being.

But the corpse talked. Talked to her and told her to fly away, to get away of that evil place, where they would find her and torture her.

The Earl had been furious they had missed her. But Allen didn't know that until he came back to visit his father along with his brother.

''Earl! '' Allen opened the door and stopped short at the sight before him: Nea was on the ground bloodied and bruised. And then Earl was about to hit him again. ''Stop it!''

He acted without thinking. He had teleported himself in front of Nea and blocked the Earl's attack.

''Leave him alone!'' He yelled, pushing the Earl backwards and covering Nea's body with his own.

''Get out.''

''Like hell.'' He bared his teeth at him, his behaviour that of an animal protecting another. '' _I_ suggested to leave. It's not his fault.'' He growled.

''This is an intern matter, Marian. Leave at once.''

''You sent both of us and _I_ suggested to leave. _I_ will take the punishment from here.'' He said and stood up, still acting as a barrier between the man and Nea. And he was afraid, the Earl was the strongest there, everyone knew that, but he had no right to beat Nea to a pulp just because they had missed a petty mortal woman who would end up belonging to him sooner or later.

''Very well.'' Adam raised his hand and slapped the ginger across the face with enough strength to make him spit blood.

And then a punch to his stomach came. His ribs. His jaw. His legs. His knees. His head.

But he didn't back down. He didn't kneel. He didn't even let a sound go past his throat. He stood there, taking every single blow until The Earl got tired. Only then, he did let his legs fail him and fall to the ground.

''Leave.'' And with the little strength he had left, he teleported them both to his chamber.

He collapsed next to the dark haired one. ''Al.'' Nea called out, one hand reaching for the gloved one. ''I...''

''I'm sorry. I didn't know!'' He yelled in a whisper, his hand squeezing the elder's.

''You weren't here, there was no way you could have known.'' He assured him and then moved (with all the pain that included) until he was able to throw an arm around the redhead's midsection. ''Thank you for stepping in.''

''I... It was my fault. I suggested to leave and you... It should have been me!''

''Hey, stop that. It's not your fault, I should have realised it too. I'm glad it wasn't you.'' He didn't add anything else, he just tightened his hold slightly and closed his eyes.

''Good night Nea.''

''Good night, Allen.''

They slept for four days straight, not moving: Allen was resting on his side, his head nestled under the elder's chin while the grey-skinned demon still held him against him, just like when they fell sleep.

''Morning.'' Allen looked up and smiled before closing his eyes again. ''Falling sleep on me, hm? Not very nice.''

''You feel good.'' He only said, still not conscious of what he was saying.

''Good?''

''Mh-hm. Warm. Safe.'' He mumbled. ''I really am sorry.'' He added after a few seconds of silence.

''I told you, it's not your fault.'' And then, without really knowing what he was doing, he pressed a kiss on his forehead, next to a small cut.

''Nea?''

He didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and avoided the conversation for the time being. And Allen didn't press, he just kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. ''I know. Me too.'' He then stretched as much as he could without wincing in pain. ''I'm going to grab something to eat, do you want something?''

''Whatever is fine.''

''Okay. Get some rest.''

When he woke up, it was at the smell of blueberry and chocolate pancakes, his favourite ones. He opened his eyes and looked at his side. ''Those for me?'' He asked.

''Of course.'' Allen smiled and helped him to sit upright. ''Can you eat by yourself?''

''I'm just bruised, Al. Not invalid.'' He grinned as he picked up the fork and cut a piece of his breakfast. ''What time is it?''

''7pm. We slept four days straight, apparently.'' The younger replied.

''Wow. He really did a number on us.'' The dark haired one commented and the other one hummed. They stayed in silence for a while, both eating but Allen was writing something on a paper. ''Can I see?''

''Sure. You'll be the one playing it anyway.'' He handed him the only paper he had written so far.

Nea hummed the tune, one arm wrapping around shoulders when Allen leaned against his side. ''What about the lyrics?'' He questioned as he gave him back the sheet.

''I was thinking something along the lines what did to him. But I'm still working on it.'' He replied, his hand snatching the Noah's fork to eat some of the pancakes.

''Hey! That was mine.''

''I brought them to you, I think I deserve a bit of them!'' He grinned and Nea sighed.

''Just save some for me, will you?'' Allen hummed before stuffing his mouth once more.

And Nea just stared at him, his hand going up and down his arm. Allen was beautiful, even if he didn't look like a demon at all save for his left arm and his left eye, he was. Svelte, with his soft dark red hair always kept in place by a low ponytail or a braid, his silver eye and the black one, somewhat weird to see, but once you were used to them, it became just as normal as seeing someone with goat legs.

''Allen?''

''Yeah?''

''What did you mean by 'I know. Me too'?'' He asked, his golden eyes staring at the mismatched ones.

The ginger sat up straight and kissed his cheek. ''I know you love me. I love you too.''

He didn't believe his ears because, how could have Allen known? He had made sure to avoid any suspicious behaviour on his behalf! Had it been this? Trying to hide it too hard? And Allen reciprocated his feelings? Ok, that was good, sure, but... why? Why would he love him? He had Tyki around. They were really close and he knew for a fact they had slept together before. Mikk and him were really alike too, with all the cheating and their love for poker.

''...ed you?'' He looked up and to the other male, who was frowning and twisting his hands.

''What? I didn't quite catch that, Al.''

''I said: Did I misread you?'' He was nervous, even the lowest of all demons could could smell it. He was afraid, too. But he was looking Nea in the eyes, showing him he was serious about this, about _them_ , if there could be a _them_.

He looked like a demon-child once again, when they had met at the outside of the younger's manor. The first conversation they held was one of insults and punches. A few weeks later, they saw each other once more at a high-class ball the Earl was having... They didn't start a fight because the Earl and Allen's uncle had said very clearly to behave.

After that, they found themselves on having to attend every single party in hell, so the situation forced them onto being friends, since they were the only demon-children around. THey would tease the other, play pranks on the other and when Cross came to view, Nea would care for him as much as Allen did and that seemed to consolidate their friendship and from there, it moved on until the point it was strange to see one without the other.

''No, you did not.'' He smirked and pulled him down to give him a kiss right on the lips.

Kiss that was returned right away.

Gloved hands found their way to his short hair, pulling it softly. Grey hands found their way to a slim waist, thumbs rubbing circles under the shirt.

 **_Are you, are you,_**

 **_coming to the tree?_ **

**_Where I told you to run_**

 **_so we'd both be free._**

 **_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_no stranger would it be_**

 **_if we met, at midnight_**

 **_in the hanging tree._**

Well, free, free what you would understand by _free_... Not exactly. Unless freedom looked like being trapped in a well with another half a million or so of souls, all begging to be let out.

Drake, the man, had been sent to the third circle, where all the souls of those who had committed a sexual crime were sent. The demons in charge of that area could rape them, torture them, starve them... Whatever they wanted. Only once had the Earl to draw a line. The demons in question had forced him to hit on Cross which translated on Tyki ripping the man's soul apart.

He hadn't told anyone why he had been so jealous of that, they all could more or less guess, but none of them asked. The Earl had hit him, too. But nothing compared to what they had received.

The woman (they never really cared about her name, though maybe they should have, since they ended up in bed and together because of her) had been sent to the first and most populated ring; where those who had committed minor crimes or only played a small part on a bigger one were.

Now and then, Allen and Nea would go down to the third ring and just check on their first victim, telling him how they were doing, how the people of the town had stoned his body even if he had been dead for a few days...

Or sometimes, they would just look how one of the guards raped him. It was all the better when it was one of the females, he would scream and beg for forgiveness, which, of course, would never be granted.

As for the woman, she was tied to a rock by a chain fastened around her neck and forced to see everything his partner had done and she had supported... But their favourite time was when she was forced to see how her dear was doing two levels below her feet.

She would cry and scream in pain every time a whip tore her back open, the blood covering her skin, the iron smell of it filling the space.

Sometimes Cross and Tyki would join them going down there, and the two Noah would watch how the redheads licked their lips every time blood was running down her back. They didn't know much about that blood-kink, but one of the rumours was that those demons coming from the Red Valley, were blood drinkers. Not like a vampire, they didn't _need_ to drink it in order to survive, they just liked it. A lot.

But they had never asked to drink blood from them. However they would drink the blood of the victims they had just killed, before the the red liquid went cold or from their enemies if the it smelled too good for them to resist. Or, if they were not feeling thirsty, they would just inject venom in their blood system and watch them die in agony, the blood turning thicker and thicker and thicker at each minute, making them have a heart attack which turned into them exploading.

On the other hand, the Noahs, who came from the Dark Mountain, were said to have a split personality that, if you awakened, could wipe half of the demon population in a blink so no one tried to anger them much, they were dangerous when they were in their 'nice' personality, no need to make them worse. And they were sadists, they enjoyed pain a far lot more than a normal demon would.

So sometimes, Nea would torture the woman, mentally, emotionally and physically, tearing her flesh open with a metal cat o'nine tail and Allen drank the blood off her.

She would yell and cry harder then. A demon tongue was rough, even more than sandpaper and sometimes it ripped some small bits of flesh that Allen would spit out, he did not like raw meat that much.

So yeah, freedom. Such a funny concept, no one would be ever free, they would always end up dead and their bodies nurturing worms. And those who did manage to defile the laws of human nature, would always be hunted by the memories of people who had perished and left the alone.

 **_Are you, are you,_**

 **_coming to the tree?_ **

**_Wear a necklace of rope_**

 **_side by side with me_**

 **_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_no stranger would it be_**

 **_if we met, at midnight_**

 **_in the hanging tree._**

''Let me see.'' Nea said as he sat down next to his _boyfriend_ , moulding his body to Allen's. He whistled the tune softly and grinned. ''That's really good, babe. One of your best compositions yet.''

''You think so?''

''I know so. I'm the one who plays them, am I not?'' He asked as he gave him back the music sheet and picked up the one with the lyrics. ''Necklace of hope?''

''Mh-hm.'' The red haired hummed as he moved so he could start biting the elder's neck.

''Why?'' He asked as he cocked his head, giving him more room to work at.

''Because they all hope to escape from their sins, us... and they can't. And you know what they say, right? 'Hope is the last thing you lose'.'' He straddled him, dark hands flying to his ass to fondle it.

''Hm... But they die by a necklace of rope, don't they?'' He suggested, one of his hands now pressing on his cock.

''Right. Hm... It does add more theatricality, does it not?'' The ginger wondered as he started to move his hips, dry-humping.

''It does.'' He was groaning, now, helping Allen with his movements.

They hadn't had sex, yet. And not because they didn't want it. They were burning for it. But Nea still had two ribs broken and they were no risking it. So for now it was dry-humping, blow-jobs (on Allen's behalf), hand-jobs and fingering (on Nea's behalf) and it was enough for now, but they both knew that the moment Nea was fully recuperated, they would not leave the damn room for at least 3 days straight.

''Pants off.'' Nea growled, tugging them and Allen laughed before standing up and fully undressing. ''Fuck. You are beautiful.''

As it turned out, Allen not only had a black arm, his whole body midsection and right leg had two thick black lines running. The lines started on his left arm, to his chest, down his back and spiralled down from his thigh to his toes.

''I know I am.'' He said as he undressed his lover, first pants and boxers, pressing on his butt for a few second and then hands brushing over nipples when the shirt came out, drawing out a breath from him. ''You are not far behind, either.'' He teased as he removed his button down shirt, minding the ribs and the almost faded bruises. He started to frown, his silver eyes darkening and his black hand trembling.

''Babe.'' He took his hands and kissed them both, locking their eyes together. ''I told you, it's not your fault so don't start going all ' _I'm sorry_ ' on me again, ok?''

''Ok.'' He smiled a bit and sat back down on his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth.

''Hey! Kiss me properly!'' He nudged him playfully and the younger rolled his eyes before plastering his lips on Nea's, his tongue entering his mouth and taking control of the kiss. For now, at least.

Allen wrapped his arms around Nea's neck, his hands tangling on the black hair as the Noah's ones went back to his arse, pushing him slightly forward, making their cocks touch which elicited a groan from them both.

''Lick.'' He tapped three of his fingers on the mouth of the striped-body one, who took them with no problem, running his tongue along and between them, sucking when he felt like it, smirking when Nea would groan.

Marian started to move his hips again, making their crotches rub and looking downright smug every time Nea moaned his name. ''Put them in me already.''

''Needy?''

''With you? Always.'' He kissed him sweetly this time and let his boyfriend take the lead at the same he shoved the three fingers, all at once, inside of him. ''Ah shit. So good Nea.''

The grey-skinned one smirked and started to penetrate him, crooking his fingers up to strike dead on his prostate. On the other side, Allen was moving too which made their dicks to be in constant touch.

''Oh babe. N-nea I... So close...''

''I kn-know! Me too!''

It didn't take long for the cum. Allen's hands moving from the neck to the back of the sofa and gripping it tightly enough to bed the metal under his fingertips. And fingertips he would have on his left side of his hips.

The ginger sagged against him and breathed against his neck.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' He took his fingers out and cleaned them both with a little magic, the clean hand rubbing circles on his lower back. ''Let's go to the bed.''

Allen nodded and stood up, graving the elder's hand and walking to their bed and once laying there, he made music papers fly to him and then moved to rest his head next to Nea's.

''So, necklace of rope?'' The one with golden eyes said.

''Yeah. They both died this way, too. It actually fits better than 'hope', thank you.'' He kissed his shoulder as he wrote down a few other lines, repeating the previous ones.

* * *

As the song went by, more and more people started to arrive at the tree, all of the with a piece of rope in their hands. They tied it on a branch and they proceeded to hung themselves there.

And then, the screams and cries from their beloved ones would come, not only because they had killed themselves, but because their sins would appear written in their skin.

Some of them tried to escape, running to the opposite direction their tree was, but it was futile, the song had been made with the purpose that any single person who had committed a sin wouldn't be able to resist their chanting, and would always end in a Hanging tree. Each town (or two, if they were small) had a tree that had become The Hanging tree.

And then, during the following three weeks, all of those who had been related to the victims, would more likely commit suicide in a futile attempt to reach heaven. But She didn't accept them and sent them to Hell, but they didn't want them either, so those souls would stay in limbo forever.

They would never know what happened to their loved ones, they would never know how much they were suffering, they would only wonder on the limbo, a dark place were nothing happened, only more people arrived.

And there would always be new faces.

And Nea and Allen would always perform to get the souls of the ones who thought that they were being subtle with their sins, unknowing the fact that the Earl always knew and would always want them in his garden of tormented souls.

Some other would try to hide, lock themselves and throw the key, even eat it, but they would die anyway, strangling themselves to death or simply hunging form the ceiling with their belts.

And then, during the following three weeks, most of those who had been related to the victims, would more likely commit suicide in a futile attempt to reach heaven. But She didn't accept them and sent them to Hell, but they didn't want them either, so those souls wouls stay in limbo forever.

They would never know what happened to their loved ones, they would never know how much they were suffering, they would only wonder on the limbo, a dark place were nothing happened, only more people arrived.

And there would always be new faces.

And Nea and Allen would always perform to get the souls of the ones who thought that they were being subtle with their sins, unknowing the fact that the Earl always knew and would always want them in his garden of tormented souls.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write about this couple for so long now I couldn't resist the urge of putting them in! I am so sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes, this didn't go through my beta as I wanted to post it between Oct. 31 and Nov. 1.**


End file.
